


First Times

by Basmit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fusion, Garnet - Freeform, Origin Story, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, ruby/sapphire - Freeform, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmit/pseuds/Basmit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on the first time Garnet was formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

The first time they try fusion limbs crash and movements are clumsy. It’s nothing like the fusion dance Rose and Pearl tried to make an example of. It won’t work with Ruby’s too frantic steps and Sapphire’s flowing strides.

“This is a piece of-“ Ruby starts until she realizes Sapphire is watching her. Behind her, earth’s resident star is setting below the horizon. 

“Don’t stress about it so much. We’ll get it sooner or later.” A small smile accompanies the words and Ruby can’t help but flush a violent shade of red.

“Okay, but… okay…” She’s averting her eyes now. It doesn’t really matter considering she can’t see Sapphire’s, but it’s a learned human trait that she can’t seem to shake. Instead she pays attention to the earth, the waves crashing on shore, the edge of the cliff, anything besides her partner.

“You know, you can look at me, right? I’m not so delicate that you have to look away.” 

But yes, ruby thinks, she is that delicate. She’s gorgeous and innocent and Ruby doesn’t deserve to gaze upon someone so beautiful, but she does because Sapphire wants her to.

“I know,” Ruby starts feverishly, “B-but it’s just that I get so nervous around you sometimes and I don’t know how to stop it and it really bothers me because I can’t… I can't... I’m rambling again.” She clenches her fists. “I- I don’t know what to do around you!” Ruby's eyes are frantic now and she’s fuming. She’s just a mass produced, common ruby who got stuck with the wrong incubation hole and the wrong gem spot. She’s not special, not even normal. Her previous higher-ups made sure to remind her of that every waking moment.

It wasn’t even the taunts, insults, or hits that got to her. It was the side glares, the harsh mutters and the ignoring that hurt. After awhile, she learned to push it aside, ignore it, but it left a lasting paranoia and temper that followed her like a shadow.

Homeworld military services had no place for a gem whose placement was off-center, and she had to work brutally hard to get the basic respect her teammates had. Don’t do a good job? You’ll be cannon fodder. Those words implanted themselves in the back of her head like an engraving, reminding her of the dangers of making one mistake. Others hadn’t been so lucky.

Ruby still vaguely remembered the tourmaline whose gem was on her right forearm. She had forgotten to send a report to a higher-up and subsequently been placed on lone scout duty on a planet that was notorious for depleting entire squadrons. Another was an agate that didn’t kiss up to her lieutenants the way they wanted her to.

They threw her in an acidic lake.

Sapphire, being in the strategic side of the military, didn’t have the same issues. Gem placement didn’t matter as much in an area where you never had to summon a weapon. In all honesty, Ruby didn’t think they even taught them to summon weapons.

“Ruby.”

She crossed her arms.

“Ruby,” Sapphire drawled it out and leaned forward.

Still silence.

“Ruby!”

“What!”

“Tell me why you don't know what to do around me."

Oh.

Get open, get honest, invent yourselves together. 

Now's better than any other time, I guess, Ruby thinks to herself. 

A sigh. 

She's straight as a board now. "I think... I think you're the greatest gem I've ever met. You're so smart, and-and strong, and you always seem to know what to do and what to say when we're in battle, you're so nice to everyone and will always help them, and you're beautiful Sapphire and I guess what I'm really trying to say is-"

"I love you too!"

Ruby froze. 

So did Sapphire. 

Was she serious? It was already too late to matter. Ruby absolutely beamed. 

"You love me!" She tackled the other gem and lifted her up, spinning them both around. 

They were both laughing now, Sapphire grinning and Ruby with tears in her eyes. 

Gems glowed, voices mixed, and bodies meshed together as a new entity was born. 

She was still laughing. 

"We-... I did it! We fused! I'm fused!" The new form spoke excitedly, with the smooth coolness of Sapphire’s voice. "We should- I need to show the others!" The words still had the relentless confidence of  
Ruby in battle. 

Three eyes looked over the temple cliffside to the beach. One foot clumsily stepped in front of the other, until walking became second nature. The new form was so balanced, so right that she leapt off the cliff effortlessly. 

She ran towards the others in the temple. 

Pearl immediately dropped what she was fiddling with and pulled out a spear.

"Who are you and what business do you have! This is General Rose Quartz's private sanctum, infantry troops are to be stationed at the barracks one on the cliff top!"

Two hands were raised, palm up. 

Pearl dropped her spear and her mouth hung open. 

The fusion grinned, bringing her hand up to her face to summon a visor.

"This is Garnet."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the amazing rent2love on tumblr! Show her some love. (Really. It wouldn't have turned out so good without her)


End file.
